Our 'Little' Secret
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Hello there! A new Author here!/Malibu University just got a new country exchange student, everyone was fussing about it. Even our three well-known spies, are also excited about the new student. Not only that, WHOOP is ALSO got a new spy to have in the girls' team. Will they except the new spy, AND the exchange student? And, WAIT! The exchange student is actually a…!/ON HOLD!/
1. New Student and Spy?

**Our 'Little' Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Hi! I'm new here, and was lurking in this Fandom. When I first see the stories, it's pretty sad, that not many stories are made for this Fandom.**

**Honestly, the series are well-known! (But, I'm a 'little' rusty about the series. Because in my country, I HAD to watch it on a pre-paid television channel. AND, I haven't watched the show in like, 2 or 3 years? So, bear with me. And tell me if something is wrong, okay? :/) But people aren't taking any interest anymore! (Okay, so am I. But hey, I AM a typical manga and anime lover/fan girl :/) *sigh***

**By the way, I'm going to be short on the characters, surroundings, the normal gadgets, and others, that **_**you've**_** probably remembered it more than I do. But about my OCs, on the story's surroundings, and gadgets! That my friend, I'll, probably, HAVE to tell you about it :)**

**Anyway, the curtains (?) are up, and I'm presenting you, a slight Xover fict! Enjoy~ :)**

**=o0o=**

**Disclaimer: I only owned the story, plot, and (If needed) OCs, Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez (I don't know when I'll need to pop them up) are owned by Marathon Inc.… (Sorry! I forgot! I'll check on the disclaimers in the Fandom, again!)**

**Warning(s): OCs, OOC-ness (If needed), Major AU-ish (I love to make AU stories :D), Typo(s), Grammar Typo(s) (Since English is NOT my first language), Some OCXOC, or OCX? Pairing(s), and others…**

**=o0o=**

**Summary: Hello there! A new Author here!/Malibu University just got a new country exchange student, everyone was fussing about it. Even our three well-known spies, are also excited about the new student. Not only that, WHOOP is ALSO got a new spy to have in the girls' team. Will they except the new spy, AND the exchange student? And, WAIT! The exchange student is actually a…!**

**=o0o=**

The weather of a certain Los Angles flight was clear; a white colored mini jet plane was flying 80 thousand feet above the ground.

The jet was flying smoothly, or so they have thought, even though inside it was tense.

"I believe you have read your mission," an old man's voice was heard from the plane, with a thick British accent.

"Yes I have." A young girl's voice was also heard from the plane, with a slight Japanese accent in it.

"Can you do this?" he asked.

"I have dozens of agents to do it. If you want to, I can always stop the mission for you" the man offered, but the girl slightly shook her head.

"No thank you, Sir." She said, with a firm voice.

"I would like to do this. By doing so, I would know how good, or not, I am" she continued. She did not want to be treated like a 5-year-old, which can only sit nicely and keeps a good attitude, if the child wanted a candy as the payment.

No.

She wanted to know how good she was, over the 4 months of constant, and intense, training. The hard work she achieved over the climbing Mount Fuji, back at her country, in 3 days, in the winter, on a dangerous snow storm.

She _was_ willingly doing them, to become the best.

'No,' she thought.

'Maybe, best of the best.'

"Very well then," the man nodded, understand about the girl's objectives, and slightly shook the girl's hand.

"I'll be seeing you again, Ms. …"

"Shitoichi," the girl stated, "Maruki Shitoichi."

As she shook the man's hand.

**=o0o=**

_**Three days later…**_

A hot summery day had chosen, another day, to pop up at the Malibu University. Which was both irritating and delighted, by 'some' of the students.

Some prefer to sit in their library, to fell the cool air, or studying. Or going to the beach, sleeping over the sand, or playing in the sea.

"Man~! It's _so_ hot out there" a dark haired girl complained, while laying her body upside down on the couch, inside her penthouse.

"Yeah, tell me about it" a blonde haired girl, also, complained, while waving her nails in the air.

"The air is getting my nails, _and_ hair, all _dried_ up," she continued, as a red haired girl nodded in agreement.

"You can say _that_ again, Clover," she said, while munching some of her chips.

_Or_, like our three favorite spies.

Inside their penthouse.

"How about, we go to the beach?" the dark haired girl, or Alex, suddenly suggested.

"Ugh! Probably too crowded with the others," the blonde haired, or Clover, replied.

"I'm _pretty_ sure, that you're right, Clover," the red haired, or Sam, said, while still munching her chips.

"Then _what_ should we do? I'm pretty bored right now," as Alex extended her arms even further from her body.

"How about we go to the Café (If I'm not wrong)? Even if we're on a summer break, _that_ doesn't mean that we can't _go there_ and buy something to drink," Sam suggested, this time Alex and Clover exchange glances to each other, then smiled.

"Good idea, Sammy!" they said, as they grab their money, enough to buy _something_ to drink.

Then locked their penthouse, and walks to the Café.

**=o0o=**

When they've arrived at the Café. The place was packed by some student who was studying, hanging out, buying some drinks, or just wanted to keep out of the sun's reach.

"Hi Nigel!" Sam greeted the blonde haired man, who's managing the cashier.

"Oh, hello there Sam, Alex, and Clover," the man, Nigel greeted.

"What can I get for you three?"

"I'll have a mango smoothie, please." Sam replied.

"Strawberry for me, please." Alex replied.

"Then, banana smoothie for me, please." Clover replied.

And Nigel nodded, "Coming right up" as he started to make the smoothies.

After 15 minutes had passed, the girls paid their smoothies and sat down onto the nearest seats.

"Yummy!" as Alex slurped her smoothie as fast as she could.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Alex," Sam said, "You'll choke, if you do that, again."

"Fine," as Alex drinks her smoothie, in a normal speed.

"Have you guys heard about the new country exchange student?" a purple haired girl asked to her brown haired friend, while sipping some of her smoothie.

"Uh huh," her friend nodded, "It's a little surprising that, the university even _had_ that program for the students."

"Tell me about it! If I've ever know there would be an exchange university student from another country program. I'll sign it up," her friend sighed.

Clover, who's interested about the new country exchange student, tapped the purple haired girl, who's sitting right next to her.

"Excuse me," Clover said, being nice as possible, "I've been, just, hearing about a new exchange student. Who _is_ this person?"

"Now that you mentioned it," the brown haired girl said, as she puts her index finger on her cheek.

"They never said about, _anything_, about the exchange student."

"Really?" Clover asked, a bit surprised, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah," as she took a small sip from her smoothie, "All that I know is, the exchange student comes from Japan, and she goes to the Journalistic section."

"No more than that?"

"Yup."

"Thanks for the information," Clover replied, as Alex took a long sip and said.

"A new exchange student? Well, _that_ can't be _too_ bad."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "We'll probably; can ask some things about the student's home country. I've never been to Japan, excluding for missions, for a long time."

"It'll be good if we _knew_ the country's culture."

"_Besides_ eating sushi? I'd like to see tha-!" before Clover could finish her sentence, and/or smoothie, her, and the other two's, chair had been sucked into a hole.

While their chairs had been replaced with another set of chairs.

**=o0o=**

A few moments later, they'd arrived in a hi-tech room. Filled with gadgets, a red sofa, and a metal desk.

"Hello girls," and old man's voice greeted them. He was mid-thirties, wore a black suit, and had a, not so, grey hair.

"Jerry!" they grunted, while _trying_ to sit the proper way.

"_Next_ _time_, tell us _when_ you wanted to WOOHPED us!" Clover scolded.

The old man, or Jerry, smiled, "_Maybe_ another time, Clover."

"So, what's the mission, Jerry? If you _really_ calling us for a mission," Sam sighed, as the man shook his head.

"Not really, Sam," he said, as he heard some annoyed sighs came from the teens.

"Then _what_, Jerry?" Alex asked.

The man cleared his throat for a moment, "Tomorrow, you girls will be having a new member in your team."

There was a slight silent moment for a minute, when the girl's eyes widen in shock and shouted.

"WHAT!"

Okay, more like, they yelled to him.

"Does that mean that, one of us is going to be _replaced_ by the new guy?" Alex asked, as the three hugged each other.

Jerry shook his head, slightly amused about the girls' reaction, "No girls."

"You three are _just_ going to have an _extra_ team member, that's all."

"Really?" Clover squealed, "I'm THRILLED to meet the new guy, Jerry!"

"Me too!" Alex said, also as excited as Clover, "When will we meet the new guy, Jerry?"

"Tomorrow," the elderly man said, "If you three wouldn't mind." As the girls shook their heads.

"Not at all, Jerry," Sam replied.

"Good then," he smiled, "Cheerio, ladies." As he pushed a red square button, and the girls were sucked into a metal hole.

"JERRY!" their voice echoed in the hole, as he smiled, again.

**=o0o=**

A girl looked out from the window of her black colored car. She was watching Malibu University's surroundings.

The university was bigger than she had imagine, the trees was lined into a straight, and organized, line. The students was either, chatting with their colleague, sitting on the open field, while doing some stuff, or hanging outside, just for fun.

"Well," the girl muttered, while taking a small amount of breath, "I guess, this is my new school now." As she parked her car, grabbed her blue sky colored backpack, and went outside.

She locked the car, and slowly walked over to the Administration, to get some of the paperwork done.

**=o0o=**

"Seriously! I think Jerry is planning on _something_!" Clover complained, as she drinks her unfinished smoothie, again. They were WOOPHED back to the Café.

"You think?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

"Well…"

"Umm… excuse me," a voice came from the back of Clover's head, as Clover turned her head, looking towards the mysterious person.

"May I help you?" the girl nodded.

She had long, elbow length and straight, dark brown hair, and a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Her features was Asian, a tall (as the same height as Clover, Sam and/or Alex) and a beautiful slim body (Much to the boys thought). She wore a brown shirt, and both of the sleeves are rolled up under her elbow, a simple blue jeans, a small blue sky colored backpack, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Yeah," the girl replied, "Can you tell me which way is to the Administration's? I got lost, for a moment."

"Sure," Sam rose from her seat, and went to the girl's side, "I'll take you there."

"No, it's okay. I can find it myself; you just give me the directions, and I'll be on my way," the girl politely refused, but Sam insisted.

"It's okay; I think you're probably a bit confused, later, if I gave you the directions. It's _pretty_ confusing, if you ask me."

The girl, who cannot refuse Sam, just gave a small nod.

"Okay then." As she bid her good bye to her best friends, "See you later, Clover, Alex."

"See you later, Sammy!" they replied, as Sam and the girl was walking out from the Café.

As they walked to the Administration, Sam said, "May I ask, what's your name? And I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled.

"My name is Samantha Simpson, but my friends call me Sam."

"Okay then," the girl nodded.

"My name is Maruki Shitoichi, and I'm pleased to meet you, Simpson-San." She grinned, as she bows in front of Sam.

**AN: Yeah! It's DONE! Finally DONE! The first chapter is up, but don't expect me to update it fast. It may, or might, take a while. So Rn'R! Because your reviews is my fuel! :D**

**And I'm sorry if I got Sam's name wrong, I looked it up in Wikipedia, so bear with me :)**


	2. The New Country Exchange Student

**AN: Yup! Though crowd to get **_**some**_** reviews, here :/**

**=o0o=**

Feeling a bit worried about the girl, Sam bend her back, and said, "Are you sick? If you are, I'll take you to the Mali-U's Health Room." (I didn't know what they called it in the USA, but it's my alternative results)

Maru straighten her back and shook her head, and hand, repeatedly, "N-no, Simpson-San! I was _just_ bowing to you. And, '-San' is just an honorific. It was a traditional thing we do, when we introduced ourselves, back in my country."

"Bowing?" Sam asked, "But, the _only_ country that I remembered, who had that kind of manner, is…" then her mind flickered.

"Japan! Of course! They had those kinds of manners. And your appearance also have Asian features, too!" as the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just the new country exchange student."

"Really?" Sam's eyes widen in surprise, "But your English is _so_ fluent, and had a _little_ American, and slightly Japanese, accent too."

The girl, or Maru, rubs the back of her head, "Well, I got a LOT of training on my English back at my home."

'Technically,' Maru thought, 'I went to _half_ of the America, when I was studying them.'

"I even thought that, you were half American, or something." Sam said, excited, as Maru gave her a weak laugh.

"_Thankfully_, I _am_ Japanese, and _not_ an American." Sam nodded, as they both continued their walk towards the administration.

"How did you get the application, about the exchange students program, of course, Maru? Is it alright to call you Maru?" Maru nodded.

"I got informed by my _former_ classmate, in College, back home. She said it's for the _advanced_ students, _only_."

Sam blinked, "Really? You were an advanced student, back there?" Maru shook her head.

"Then, _what_ is your student status, back there?"

"I'm more of a, what you people say, child Prodigy. Because of that status, I was given _some_ _special_ treatments by the government."

"Is that so? Good for you then," Sam smiled.

"Yeah," Maru nodded, "But, _some of_ the students are getting jealous of me, because of it." As a reply, Sam chuckled.

"I _know_ what you mean, Maru."

"And, I'm trying to get some new people in my life. So, that's why I took the application."

"I see." As they looked up, and realized that they had arrived to their destination.

"I guess…" Maru started to say, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Simpson-San." She bowed.

"And thank you."

"My pleasure," Sam smiled, "But, _please_ just call me Sam. I'm _still_ not used to this customs of yours, Maru."

"Okay then," Maru straighten her back, and pulled out her hand, "See you tomorrow, _Sam_."

"Yeah," Sam shook her hand, "See you tomorrow, too, Maru." As they bid their good byes, and went their separate ways.

**=o0o=**

"Welcome back, Sammy!" Alex greeted the red headed teen, at their penthouse. Sam just arrived there, about 15 minutes later.

"Hi ya, Alex," Sam replied, "Where's Clover?" as she realized that the fashion lover was not in the living room.

"She's in her room, studying."

Sam blinked, "Well, _that's_ a new one."

"Yeah, I think, since today _is_ our last day of summer break, she wanted to catch up on her studies. By the way, who _was_ that girl?"

"The Asian girl?" Sam sat down to their sofa, while picking up a fashion magazine.

"Uh huh," as Alex sat down next to her, "So, _who _was that girl?"

"The new country exchange student."

"Oh."

"She's a lot nicer, in appearance, than I thought."

"And _why_ is that?" And Sam shrugged.

"I… don't know, Alex," she sighed, "It _just_ came to me, when I heard about her…"

"No worries, Sammy. If she didn't know about it, you'll be fine." Alex said, as Sam nodded.

"I guess, you're right. Thanks Alex."

**=o0o=**

**Someone's POV**

"_I guess, you're right. Thanks Alex."_

'So, Sam thought I'm rude, eh?' I thought, while removing the headphone from my ears and the telescope from my eyes.

"It's _lucky_ they still don't know who I am," I mumbled, "Or else, I'll kick their butts for saying that."

Then, I remembered something. My lips began to carve a small smirk.

"Better wait until tomorrow, Maru," I told myself, "Tomorrow is _show time_."

**=o0o=**

**AN: Okay, a little cliffy back there… **

**And short… (=w=")**

**dark lil'angel2be: Thanks for your review! It really filled up my writing fuel (^u^)/**


End file.
